


Use Your Imagination

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: Eros and Persephone write fanfic.*This is a love letter to all the wonderful fanfic writers who give angst a happy ending and satisfy our deepest fantasies. I salute you!*
Relationships: Eros & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Eros & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Persephone & Eros
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Use Your Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: fluff, implied Hermes, implied Artemis, implied Hades, and mention of cock (but no full on smut)

“Pair up!” Aphrodite sang out before dropping to her seat at the head of the class, bored, scrolling through her social media analytics with a pinched expression.

Eros couldn’t help the smirk that emerged on his face to see the extra credit assignment in fiction class.

_ More naked than flesh: Erotica with Heart _

He had to hand it to his mother. For a sub, she really took control of her one-day filling in for their Lit professor. An extra credit assignment that counted the same as a major exam. He knew it was typical parental manipulation. After late nights helping with the kids at home, too often he fell asleep when the prof droned on about the difference between allegory and metaphor, the importance of symbolism and the danger of cliche.

“Oh dear.” Persephone exhaled. “I….I….”

“I’ll help you, cinnamon roll.” Eros scooted over to the shortstack goddess who’d become one of his closest friends.

“Thank you.” She placed her hand on his, turning wide eyes to him. “I need to stay on the honor roll, what with my mother’s...Anyway, this is a great opportunity, but, for me...a challenge. I don’t have a lot of experience.”

“You have imagination. That’s all you really need.” He rubbed his other hand up her arm. “Let me show you.”

She watched the movement of his hand, and he felt goosebumps raise on her flesh. 

“How would you describe that?”

“Soft. Warm. But...it gave me chills.”

“Sensation, babe. Focus on that. The emotions are a little deeper, but I bet you can bring it out.” Eros ripped paper out of his journal and pulled up the timer on his phone. “How about this? We free write for five minutes then swap. Critique is the building block of good writing!”

A wide grin split across her face. He’d do almost anything to make that girl smile. Turning, Eros took a deep breath in, and bent to the task at hand.  _ Sneakers crumpled in the corner, nothing but a feast of red skin. It was darker there, an angry crimson at the tip of his cock.  _ Eros licked his lips. He could do a lot in five minutes.

The timer beeped, and he spun to Persephone who still chewed on the end of her pen, brows furrowed in concentration.

“Let’s see it.” He tossed his sheet of paper towards her, scribbles covered both sides. Two stories. Two very specific fantasies. He couldn’t wait to see her reaction.

“I don’t know, Eros. It’s so….”

“It’s meant to be vulnerable.” His gaze softened and he pulled her paper towards him with slow insistence. “I’ll read yours first and offer feedback. Take it or leave it. Critique partners should strive for at least one positive for every constructive area of opportunity.”

“Area of opportunity? You sound like my mom.”

He clutched his chest. “You wound me.”

She giggled. “Okay. Well...be gentle.”

Eros coughed and straightened her paper in front of him, inspected it with imperious professionalism. Now, now. This had promise.

* * *

_ She traced a finger down the light blue line that crisscrossed from his shoulder to the flex of his hips, curling behind the soft leather of his belt. Given a thousand years, she’d learn every scar with her hands, her lips, her tongue. Was he bored yet? Looking up, his eyes shone bright red. She hoped it was passion and not annoyance. He gripped her chin and pulled so she was forced to climb up his body, until they were face to face. “You have imagination, Kore.” _

* * *

Eros laughed and dropped the paper. His hands clapped together in slow applause and Persephone’s face fell to her hands. After a few moments, she peered around at the class, but no one ever paid Eros any mind. They were too busy grimacing at blank paper or glassy-eyed, writing double-time.

“Perspehone, that’s a great start. You brought the emotional connection right away. That’s often the hardest part. Let’s see about critique. Hmmm...for me, I need more heat. I hope you plan on finishing this and making it extra juicy? Don’t give me angst and close the door.”

“I don’t know.” She dropped her hands to the table, fingers twisting together. A nervous smile pointed his direction. “I’d like to finish it, but...I don’t know how to describe what comes next.”

“Even if  _ you _ don’t have the experience, losing yourself in someone else’s can teach you quite a bit. Maybe mine can help. The word cock is always encouraged.” He said the word loud enough, others could hear. His mother glanced up at them from her phone and winked at him.

“You rogue!” Persephone’s laughed tinkled as she snatched his wrinkled paper up. She brought a hand to the side of her face and she began reading, as if inspecting it. Her mouth grew slack, and fingers danced to her lips, blushing hot pink from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. Her hand fell to her neck and she gasped, the darker pink splashing across her neck, contrasting with the blue flowers that burst across the crown of her head, slowly tumbling to the desk below. He needed to incorporate more flushing and blooming imagery into his work. It was adorable.

He knew the story she read. Not wanting to write anything about her, that would be too creepy, he chose someone else. Someone close to home. Call it an effort to gauge her reaction.

* * *

_ His knees thunked on the soft rug as she snapped the harness over her chastity belt. A giant purple cock jutted towards him. Bliss. For ages, she’d never let anyone this close, but he was special to her. Right? He reached out, fingers lightly gripping her hips, playing over the leather straps.  _

_ “No touching. You know the rules.” Her authoritative voice cracked down his spine. “Do I need to tie you up like a wild animal?”  _

_ “Maybe…” He shivered and stiffened below, “...mistress.” _

_ Like a good slave, he bent forward and kissed the head of her cock. On the nightstand, his hand into the jar and began lubing up the shaft- _

* * *

“Lube? What’s that?” Persephone’s ringlets bobbed as she turned to him, tilting her head. Curious. Desperate to understand. Perfect.

Eros picked up a blue petal from the desk and rubbed it between his fingers.  _ Hades may kiss me or kill if I take this any further _ . Good thing he’d never much cared. A woman deserves her own pleasure, but if she didn’t know anything, how could she discover it?

As he explained the logistics of all that came next in the short story, Persephone’s pink eyes grew even wider and her breaths became pants. 

_ This was going to be fun. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror) if you want more updates and thirsty content. I’d love to hear from you any which way :)


End file.
